


Los magos ingleses son los más negados

by theonemaye



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Challenge Response, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Romance, Wizard Kurt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/theonemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt es un mago americano, es gay y estudia su último año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Su “gaydar” nunca falla, y esta vez está apuntando directamente a un moreno y un rubio dos cursos por debajo del suyo. ¿Será posible que esos dos no se den cuenta de lo obvio?</p><p>[Resubiendo mis viejas historias, perdón por las notificaciones]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los magos ingleses son los más negados

Para Kurt, este era su último año en Hogwarts. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde su llegada hacían ya siete años. Había quedado en Gryffindor y sus compañeros de curso no podían ser mejores, pues con los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan ninguna clase era aburrida. Aún así, Kurt había trabado muy buena amistad con Sam, el hufflepuff, y el castaño lo consideraba su mejor amigo en toda la escuela.

El primer año fue duro estar internado y lejos de su padre, regresando a Estados Unidos para las vacaciones de navidad y de verano. Cuando el castaño pasó a quinto curso, su padre conoció a Carol Hudson y se casaron, dándole a Kurt una nueva madrastra y un hermanastro con el cual se la llevaba realmente bien. Finn era un muggle, pero todo lo referente a la magia lo emocionaba, así que aceptó la condición de su nuevo hermano sin mucho protocolo. Un año después, Kurt conoció a Blaine en la tienda de túnicas del barrio mágico a las afueras de Lima, mientras escogía una túnica de gala para el baile de navidad que se celebraría ese año. Blaine era un mago de su edad y con un muy buen gusto para vestirse, estudiaba en la Academia Mágica Dalton y también estaba de vacaciones. Congeniaron de inmediato y luego de algunas salidas se hicieron novios formales. Blaine era perfecto para Kurt en todos los sentidos, y el castaño no podía estar más feliz de haberle encontrado. Se escribían todas las semanas sin falta y se veían en las vacaciones. Cuando la escuela terminara, ambos planeaban mudarse a New York a estudiar en la academia de Artes Mágicas Avanzadas NYAMA.

La vida de Kurt era perfecta, un mago casi graduado con un novio adorable y un futuro bien pensado. Pero llevando tantos años en Inglaterra no podía dejar de notar que los magos ingleses parecían ser bastante conservadores con respecto a eso de ser gays. Kurt jamás había tenido problemas en la escuela, todos sus amigos y conocidos sabían que le iban los chicos y nadie le molestaba por ello. Sam había tardado un poco en entenderlo pero al final también lo aceptó. Los gemelos solían preguntarle cosas comprometedoras y de doble sentido como “Si pudieras elegir una varita de todas las de la escuela ¿con cuál te quedarías?”, y las chicas parecían más interesadas en preguntarle acerca de moda y trendings que de molestarle por su orientación. La aceptación de los demás no era el tema en Inglaterra, el verdadero problema era que luego de siete años en Hogwarts aún no sabía de otro mago o bruja inglés que se hubiera declarado abiertamente gay.

No que Kurt estuviera buscando pareja, pues con Blaine tenía para toda la vida. Lo extraño era no conocer ningún mago fuera del closet aún sabiendo que la sociedad era muy tolerante. Tal vez fuera por ser tan correctos, o por ser tan centrados. Tal vez por todas esas tripas que comían o la forma en que los criaban. Tal vez por ser los más estirados de ese lado del continente o simplemente porque a nadie le interesaba realmente salirse del estándar. Fuera cual fuera la razón, Kurt estaba decidido a averiguarla, pues este sería su último año en ese país y no quería dejarlo sin haber plasmado su huella arcoíris. El castaño se había empeñado en descubrir a los magos gays en Hogwarts para ayudarlos a salir del closet. Era su “misión de vida”, como él mismo le decía a Blaine en sus cartas. Pero ¿Cómo detectas un gay cuando ni él mismo se entera? Hasta que por fin, una tarde al salir de los invernaderos…

—Eh, Kurt, espérame —gritó Sam desde su mesa de trabajo, guardando sus libros de cualquier manera en el bolso.

—Ajá —respondió el castaño, a unos pasos de la puerta del invernadero cinco. Eran clases dobles de herbología avanzada. Cuando Sam le hubo alcanzado, ambos enfilaron hacia los terrenos.

—¿Tienes prisa? —cuestionó el rubio, acomodándose el morral al hombro.

—No realmente. Es sólo que tanta planta medicinal me marea y el calor en ese invernadero es realmente insoportable.

Sam asintió, dándole la razón.

—Al menos no estamos en las mazmorras, preparando pociones apestosas y con Snape resoplando en nuestros cuellos. Escuché que los del curso avanzado deben probar las pociones en ellos mismos, es realmente aterrad-

Un estruendo y los chicos se volvieron, un gryffindor había caído estrepitosamente y otros dos lo ayudaban mientras un tercero se acercaba a un grupito de slytherins.

—¡Malfoy! Debí imaginar que esto era obra tuya —decía un gryffindor moreno hacia un slytherin rubio platino.

—¿Mía? —se defendió el rubio, con una sonrisa insolente—. Pero qué culpa tengo yo de que Longbottom no sea capaz de mantener su propio trasero lejos del suelo.

—Es un hechizo zancadilla, Malfoy, y lo sabes —acusó el moreno, al cual Kurt reconoció como Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió o algo por el estilo—. ¿Es que acaso Neville te ha hecho algo a ti?

—¿Aparte de existir? No, no creo que me haya hecho nada —se burló el slytherin.

Kurt quiso acercarse más al centro del alboroto, y Sam lo siguió. Había algo en esos dos chicos, algo que hacía que su gaydar interno armara más jaleo que un chivatoscopio de bolsillo. El chico moreno, Potter, arremetió contra el rubio, y lo tomó de la solapa de la túnica. Los presentes contuvieron la respiración, dos Slytherin grandes y toscos tensaron los músculos a cada lado del rubio, y Kurt se acercó un poco más para escuchar mejor, fascinado.

—Escucha, Malfoy. Ya estoy harto de todo esto. ¿Quieres meterte con alguien? ¡Metete conmigo! A ver si vives para contarlo —siseó Potter, con los dientes apretados y mirando directamente al rubio. Malfoy, en cambio, parecía estar disfrutando de todo.

—¿Qué me meta contigo, Potter? Perdóname, pero no tengo tan malos gustos. Ahora suéltame antes que se te ocurra besarme y tenga que hacerme un _obliviate_ de emergencia. —Potter lo soltó bruscamente, y Malfoy se acomodó la túnica con parsimonia.

—Que te quede claro que esto no se quedará así, hurón —retó el moreno, desafiante.

—No esperaba menos de ti, San Potter, defensor de los sangre sucia, traidores a la sangre y escoria mágica. —Potter apretó los puños, seguramente conteniendo las ganas de lanzarle un puñetazo. Los ojos verdes fijos en los plateados orbes del otro.

—¡Ya déjalo, Harry! No vale la pena —exclamó una muchacha castaña y de pelo alborotado, que en ese momento ayudaba a Longbottom a levantarse, junto con un chico pelirrojo y larguirucho. Potter apenas pareció notar la advertencia de la chica. Un par de segundos más y finalmente cedió, con un suspiro resignado.

—Hermione tiene razón. No vales ni mi tiempo, Malfoy —el rubio abrió un poco los ojos, evidentemente ofendido ante la declaración del moreno.

—Estúpido Potter —masculló, muy bajo. Tanto, que Kurt estuvo seguro de que sólo él y el moreno pudieron oírlo.

—Cállate —respondió el ojiverde, para luego darse la vuelta y enrumbar con sus amigos hacia el castillo. El rubio dio una patada en el suelo, evidentemente frustrado, y arremetió cual vendaval en la dirección contraria, dejando a sus compañeros de casa plantados y confundidos.

—Son tan gays —afirmó Kurt, con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sam, quién se había acercado al castaño luego de presenciar el espectáculo.

—Que si no nos vamos de aquí, la profesora Mcgonagall nos castigará por dos semanas —mintió. Su amigo asintió, y ambos caminaron en dirección al aula de transformaciones.

***

Si había algo de lo que Kurt se enorgullecía era de su gaydar. Ese radar interno que le permitía saber cuándo podía coquetear con un chico y cuando no valía la pena. Ese radar que había permanecido completamente apagado durante todo el tiempo que llevaba en Hogwarts, hasta ahora. Estos dos chicos habían hecho un impresionante click en su cerebro, activando su gaydar incluso cuando no los veía. Porque sí, ahora que los había encontrado y positivamente identificado como “gays negados” no pensaba dejar la escuela sin acercar a esas pobres criaturitas a su verdadero destino.

El día siguiente al incidente de los invernaderos, a la hora del desayuno, Kurt se sentó con Sam en la mesa de Hufflepuff, estratégicamente ubicado para visualizar a la perfección tanto al rubio slytherin como a Potter. Curiosamente, y como el castaño constataría luego de días de intensa investigación, ambos objetivos siempre, siempre, siempre solían sentarse uno frente al otro, a pesar de estar sus mesas tan alejadas. Los modales del rubio eran admirables, tan estirado que el propio Kurt parecería un camionero comparado. El moreno, en cambio, era de los gays normales que comen con confianza y en determinadas ocasiones quiebran la mano o estiran el dedo meñique, detalles imperceptibles para cualquier mortal, pero que bajo la lupa escrutadora de Kurt Hummel eran como señales de neón.

Había miradas fugaces por parte de Potter, cinco o seis durante una mañana tranquila, según la cuenta del castaño. Malfoy en cambio solía ser más directo, mirando de soslayo al moreno mientras masticaba cincuenta veces su bocado perfectamente cortado. Así, cuando Potter lo miraba el rubio estaba al tanto, más el moreno no se enteraba. Todo esto, unido a la evidente ojeriza entre ambos al estar uno cerca del otro eran señales inequívocas de tensión del tipo “no-heterosexual”.

Aparte de las miradas furtivas en el desayuno, el castaño pudo presenciar varios encontronazos más entre sus conejillos de indias. Siempre en los pasillos o los terrenos, siempre terminando uno muy cerca del otro murmurándose ofensas, y siempre mirándose, a opinión de Kurt, como si quisieran devorarse el uno al otro en ese mismo instante. Malfoy parecía ser el más atrevido de los dos, tiñendo sus insultos venenosos con dobles sentidos de carácter sexual que hacían al moreno sonrojarse y enojarse a partes iguales.

Otro detalle interesante era que el rubio siempre buscaba maneras de llamar la atención de Potter, ya fuera de malas maneras o de maneras mucho peores. Fastidiaba a sus amigos, insultaba a la castaña que siempre lo acompañaba y al pelirrojo larguirucho llamándolos “sangre sucia” y “comadreja pobretona” respectivamente. Incluso el chico Longbottom era utilizado por Malfoy para llamar la atención del moreno, molestándole abiertamente cuando se hallaba cerca de Potter sólo para recibir una reprimenda y un intercambio de insultos de lo más entretenido. Teniendo esto en cuenta, Kurt estaba casi seguro de que el rubio platinado no era tan negado como aparentaba, y que alguien le hiciera un _furnúnculus_ y le sacara a pasear a los terrenos si Malfoy no estaba al tanto ya de su evidente atracción por el niño de oro.

Luego de varias semanas de aguda observación, Kurt decidió que era tiempo de ayudar a esos dos compañeros de equipo a darse cuenta tanto de su evidente homosexualidad como de su creciente tensión sexual, y así la operación “Unicornios Rosa” dio inicio.

***

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Kurt?

—Completamente, Sam. Ya te lo he explicado: Hay que ayudar a esos dos a darse cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza.

—Si… Entiendo eso, pero. ¿No crees que enviarles cartas falsas es demasiado invasivo? —inquirió el rubio, con dos sobres entre las manos.

Su amigo le había explicado el plan y le había dado pruebas irrefutables para notar que entre los fulanos Potter y Malfoy había evidente química. Sam había accedido a ayudarle, pero jamás pensó que el castaño lo involucrara tan directamente en el complot. Las primeras “fases”, como Kurt les decía, habían sido ejecutadas por el castaño en persona, mientras Sam le hacía advertencias que el otro pretendía no escuchar. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez, Kurt le estaba pidiendo que entregara a cada chico una carta supuestamente enviada por un “admirador anónimo”, pidiendo verse la noche del viernes en la torre de astronomía. Para el rubio, esto sólo podía terminar de una forma: En un completo desastre.

—No más invasivo que la “fase 1” —recordó el castaño, con gesto divertido.

—Te dije que no enviaras esos regalos y aún así lo hiciste. Estás jugando con fuego, Hummel.

—Oh, Sam, Sam, Sam. Mi querido e inocente Sam. Yo no juego con fuego, el fuego entre esos dos negados ya estaba ahí antes de mi llegada. Yo sólo lo atizo un poco para que crezca y se haga visible.

—¿Y qué ganarás tú con hacerlo visible?

—¿Acaso Gandhi y Mandela ganaron algo más que satisfacción por haber cambiado la mentalidad de las masas? —preguntó, con un suspiro soñador.

—¿Quiénes? —cuestionó Sam, algo perdido.

—Olvídalo… —dijo Kurt, con un gesto de la mano—. Ahora lo importante es que entregues las cartas. Asegúrate de que las abran, tal vez con el rubio sea un poco más difícil que con el otro, pero no ha de serlo tanto luego de haber ejecutado las demás fases. Si te preguntan qué sabes, sólo di que no recuerdas nada aparte de tener que entregar los sobres, así pensarán que has sido hechizado o que te han dado una poción.

—Claro, el hufflepuff al que han engañado… Eso sí que es original, Kurt.

—Oh, no seas tan sensible, Evans. Es por una causa noble. Apégate al plan y todo saldrá perfecto.

—¿Sabes? A veces me parece que el sombrero seleccionador se equivocó contigo. Eres demasiado slytherin para tu propio bien.

—Oh, Samuel, y tú eres un hufflepuff demasiado testarudo ¿Vas a ayudarme o tendré que hacerlo yo? —El rubio le miró poco convencido, pero asintió, resignado. Quisiera o no quisiera, su amigo estaba decidido a llevar esta locura a cabo y prefería ayudarle que dejarlo actuar por su cuenta.

—Está bien... ¡Pero me debes unas cervezas de mantequilla en Hogsmeade! —exclamó el rubio, ante la divertida mirada de su amigo.

—Las tendrás, cariño. Eso y un beso francés si deseas —dijo el castaño, guiñándole un ojo en gesto coqueto.

—Ewww ¡Hummel! —reclamó el otro, sonrojándose un poco. Aún le costaba habituarse a esos chistes pasados de tono que solía hacer Kurt. El castaño se carcajeo ante su incomodidad y le dio un ligero empujón hacia el pasillo.

—Termina el trabajo o el beso será sin lengua, Evans. ¡Andando!

—Sí, sí —murmuró Sam, mosqueado, y echó a andar pasillo arriba en busca de las víctimas del gryffindor.

***

Todo salió acorde a lo planeado, Sam entregó las cartas y se hizo el desentendido cuando ambos destinatarios intentaron preguntarle quién las había enviado. Se aseguró de que las abrieran y leyeran, percibiendo una mirada sorprendida por parte del moreno y una un tanto extraña por parte del rubio, algo así como un brillo de triunfo, pero el hufflepuff no estaba seguro. Kurt lo recibió cerca del lago con una gran sonrisa y de inmediato comenzó a idear la fase final del plan.

El viernes en la noche, Kurt cenó muy rápido y se dirigió a la torre, buscó un rincón oscuro desde donde pudiera ver todo, se aplico a sí mismo un encantamiento desilusionador y se sentó a esperar. Sam no quiso acompañarle, dijo que le parecía demasiado invasivo, además de alegar que si por alguna casualidad los descubrían, a él lo reconocerían de inmediato. Los minutos pasaban y nadie llegaba, haciendo que el castaño se preocupara cada vez más por la efectividad de su plan maestro. Unos veinte minutos pasadas las nueve, la puerta sonó. Una figura alta y encapuchada entró, inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada para luego dirigirse a uno de los salientes y esperar. Kurt supo inmediatamente quién era, tanto por su manera de caminar tan correcta como por los caros zapatos que se dejaban ver por debajo de la túnica.

Diez minutos más y la puerta sonó de nuevo, para revelar esta vez a un gryffindor despeinado y con gafas de montura redonda. Potter cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó con cautela hacia el otro ocupante visible, sin acercarse demasiado y ladeando la cabeza interrogantemente. Era imposible que el rubio no lo hubiera escuchado entrar, aún así, Malfoy seguía de espaldas a la puerta.

—Di-disculpa… Se me ha hecho tarde y… —el moreno parecía no saber qué decir. Despeinaba y peinaba su cabello en un tic inconsciente, acercándose al otro de manera muy lenta. El rubio seguía sin voltear, pero Kurt estuvo casi seguro de haberlo visto sonreír en la penumbra—. ¿No vas a decir nada?

Por fin, Malfoy se bajó la capucha y encaró a su acompañante. Una sonrisa ladeada surcaba su rostro, acentuando sus facciones como nunca antes lo había visto Kurt. Potter paró su avance y le miró, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Potter… Debí suponer que eras tú ¿Quién más utilizaría tales cursilerías?

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó el moreno, tratando de enfocar mejor—. Malfoy —afirmó—. ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Cuáles cursilerías?

El rubio dejó caer su capa por completo, quedando en un sencillo pantalón y la camisa del colegio. Malfoy no era su tipo, pero Kurt tenía que aceptar que ese engreído sabía cómo vestirse. Caminó lentamente hacia Potter, hasta quedar tan cerca de él que podría tocarlo si estiraba un poco el brazo, sin embargo, se limitó a mirarle con la misma sonrisa ladeada de hacía un momento.

—Potter, Potter, Potter. Ya no tienes que fingir más. Estoy dispuesto a olvidar lo cursi de los regalos siempre y cuando tú estés dispuesto a hacer otras cosas por mí. No tienes de qué avergonzarte, sé que soy irresistible incluso para ti.

El moreno le miraba sin verlo realmente, aparentemente procesando todo lo que acababa de oír. Kurt tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no partirse de la risa en ese mismo instante. No podía echar a perder esto, arruinaría todo su arduo trabajo.

—¿Fingir? Malfoy, no entiendo nada. Como esto sea una de tus bromitas de mal gusto no te podrás sentar en una semana entera —amenazó.

—Vaya, vaya. Pero miren a San Potter y a sus propuestas indecentes. Lo siento, león, pero no me gusta ser el pasivo. —Potter se sonrojó ligeramente, y Malfoy se carcajeó, triunfante—. No es necesario que lo niegues, Potty. Creo que ambos sabemos por qué estás aquí.

—Fíjate que no lo creo, Malfoy —refutó el moreno, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo interno de su túnica y rebuscando hasta sacar el sobre amarillento que Kurt le había enviado por medio de Sam. Lo ondeó frente a los ojos color acero del slytherin para luego bajar la mano y mantenerlo sujeto en una de ellas—. Yo he venido porque alguien envió esta carta diciendo ser mi admirador secreto. Y luego llego y me consigo contigo diciendo esa sarta de incoherencias que sinceramente no… —Malfoy lo calló con un gesto de su mano y también se rebuscó en los bolsillos del pantalón hasta conseguir un sobre idéntico al de Potter.

—A mí también me enviaron una carta, ¿lo ves? —dijo, mostrando el sobre—. Y regalos. Muchos regalos cursis, como rosas, poemas, peluches y esa clase de cosas impropias de un sangre pura.

—Yo también recibí regalos. Todos los días desde hace varias semanas —reveló el moreno, cada vez más confundido—. Y luego hace un par de días llega este muchacho hufflepuff y me da la invitación, diciendo que es de parte de un chico…

—Y se queda esperando hasta que abras la carta y la leas… —continuó el rubio.

—Y al preguntarle del remitente dice que no recuerda nada, salvo que debe entregar la carta a su destinatario —terminó el moreno—. ¿Quiere decir que nos han tendido una trampa?

—Eso parece, Potter —afirmó el slytherin, guardando su propia carta—. Alguien nos ha visto a los dos la cara de tontos. Bueno, no que sea muy difícil vértela a ti.

—¡Hey! —se quejó el moreno—. No estoy para estupideces, Malfoy. Realmente… Realmente pensé —murmuró—. Bah, ya no importa.

Malfoy lo miró de arriba a abajo, de manera escrutadora, y Kurt tuvo que aplicarse a sí mismo un hechizo silenciador para no arruinar el momento haciéndoles barra a sus dos conejillos de indias. El rubio compuso de nuevo esa sonrisa ladeada que había portado al inicio del encuentro, evidentemente aupado por el comentario de Potter.

—No me digas que te has enamorado de tu admirador, Potter.

—Cállate, Malfoy. Eso ya no importa. Además, si tú también estás aquí es porque los regalos cursis te han calado —contraatacó el gryffindor.

—Oh, por Merlín, no —negó el rubio—. Los regalos eran patéticos, apenas un par de ellos sobrevivieron a mis _incendio_ diarios. Pero debo admitir que atrajo mi curiosidad. Quería saber quién era ese misterioso admirador tan cautivado por mi belleza como para querer enamorarme desde el anonimato.

—Pues ya ves, ha sido todo una broma. No sé qué pensaba el que lo ha hecho. Citarnos a ambos, hacernos creer que el otro era el admirador ¿De verdad pensaban que funcionaría?

—Oh, Potter, el poder de un encuentro casual puede ser sorprendente.

—Tal vez —aceptó el moreno, alzando los hombros—. Pero no entre nosotros dos. Debieron saber que al instante en que nos viéramos sabríamos que ninguno había enviado los regalos. No es como si estuviéramos esperando que el otro se declarara en medio de una pelea o algo así —se burló.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, Potty —comentó Malfoy, en un tono casual—. Al verte llegar, tuve la impresión de que efectivamente eras tú mi admirador secreto.

—Eso es porque eres un engreído que cree que todo el mundo muere por meterse en sus pantalones —respondió Potter, ligeramente divertido—. Venga, Malfoy. No vas a decirme que esperabas que fuera yo tu admirador. Además, ambos somos chicos.

—Para ser el defensor de las causas perdidas, Potter, eres bastante prejuicioso. No solo las chicas pueden enamorarse de los chicos. También hay chicos que aman a chicos y chicas que aman a chicas —apuntó, como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

—No te atrevas a decirme prejuicioso, Malfoy. Precisamente tú, el príncipe de los sangre limpia. Sé lo que son los gays, además de que vine aquí sabiendo que el “admirador” era un chico. Pero ese no es el tema.

—Oh, Potty. ¿Eres acaso un gay negado? —Kurt casi rueda de la risa al escuchar su propia frase en los labios de su conejillo—. Admitir que te has enamorado de tu admirador aún sabiendo que era chico es el primer paso hacia la aceptación de tu inclinación —comentó, riendo abiertamente.

—No soy… ¡No soy un gay negado! —chilló Potter, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas, con lo que el rubio soltó una carcajada—. Y si vamos a hablar de negados, hablemos de ti. También has venido a conocer a tu “chico admirador”.

—Sé lo que hago, Potter, no tienes que recordármelo —soltó Malfoy—. Además, yo no soy ningún negado. Soy un orgulloso y fabuloso gay asumido, muchas gracias.

Potter abrió los ojos de manera antinatural, y Kurt soltó un grito interrogante que nadie pudo escuchar. Malfoy era un gay asumido, y Kurt jamás se había dado cuenta. Quizás el concepto de “asumirse” para los ingleses era diferente que para los americanos, después de todo.

—¿Qué eres qué? —masculló el moreno, con la garganta repentinamente seca.

—Un gay asumido, Potter. No me digas que no lo sabías.

—¿Y por qué tendría yo que saber eso? —se defendió.

—No lo sé, tal vez porque tu radar gay te lo hubiera dicho.

—¡Qué no soy gay, Malfoy!

—Eso es lo que tú dices…

—¿Cómo que…? Claro que es lo que yo digo. Si fuera gay, ¿no crees que sería el primero en enterarme?

—Con lo despistado que eres, Potter, podrías amanecer un día con un cuerno de unicornio en la frente y no darte cuenta hasta el término del siguiente curso.

—Soy despistado a veces, y no me di cuenta de que tú eras gay. Pero eso no significa que yo lo sea —razonó el moreno, intentando secretamente recordar toda las veces que había salido con chicas y lo que había sentido estando con ellas.

—Gay o no, Potter, haber venido a una reunión nocturna con un chico deja mucho que desear —puyó el rubio, evidentemente intentando molestar a su contraparte.

—¡Sólo lo quería conocer! Quería saber quién era, si acaso lo conocía desde antes. Además, no es de tu incumbencia… ¿Sabes qué? Será mejor que me vaya. No ganaré nada hablando cosas sin sentido con un Malfoy. —El moreno se giró para irse, pero inmediatamente fue detenido por el rubio, quién lo haló hacia sí tomándolo por la muñeca.

—¡Ah, no, Potter! Tú no te vas todavía. He venido hasta aquí para pasarla bien, y no pienso irme hasta conseguirlo.

—¿Pasarla bien? Pero de qué diablos hab-

Malfoy haló al moreno por la nuca y asaltó sus labios. La sorpresa, o tal vez el hecho de estar parcialmente inmovilizado por su antagonista, hicieron que Potter abriera mucho los ojos tras el primer contacto, para luego cerrarlos y comenzar a corresponder. El slytherin parecía recorrer esos labios como si fuesen un templo inexplorado y largamente deseado, haciendo pensar que esta no era la primera vez que se planteaba besar al gryffindor. El beso era excitante, necesitado, tan intenso como cada uno de los encontronazos presenciados por Kurt, y el castaño estuvo seguro que de no haberse aplicado un hechizo silenciador, sus gritos de emoción se habrían escuchado a kilómetros.

Por fin se separaron, luego de unos intensos segundos que parecieron ser horas, Malfoy con una sonrisa satisfecha y Potter con un rictus de sorpresa en su rostro y las manos crispadas. El moreno se alejó un par de pasos hacia atrás, tal vez previniendo una nueva arremetida del slytherin.

—¿P-Por qué has hecho eso, Malfoy? —preguntó, aún en shock.

—Porque quise —respondió el otro, insolente, mientras pasaba un pulgar por la comisura de sus labios limpiando seguramente las evidencias del reciente beso.

—Pero… ¡Me besaste! —exclamó el moreno, apuntando un dedo acusador hacia el rubio que lo miraba evidentemente divertido.

—Vaya, Sherlock, ¿lo has descubierto tu solito? —se mofó el platinado.

—No lo entiendo… —masculló, pasando un par de dedos por sus labios de manera inconsciente, con la mirada vacía dirigida en dirección a Malfoy.

—No es para que lo entiendas, Potter. Simplemente lo hice, y lo volveré a hacer si es que me apetece.

Potter pareció entender de repente el peso de las palabras de Malfoy, y como si se tratase de una emergencia, salió del lugar dando un portazo. El rubio miró el espacio vacío que antes había ocupado el gryffindor y también se llevó un par de dedos a los labios, sonriendo evidentemente ante el recuerdo y murmurando divertido:

—No sé a quién se le habrá ocurrido esta broma, pero debo recordar enviarle una canasta de agradecimiento en cuanto me entere. —El chico se volvió para tomar su capa del suelo y con una gran sonrisa se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando un Kurt inmensamente satisfecho por cómo había resultado su magnífico plan.

***

 —Y… ¿qué ha pasado?

Sam se sentó a su lado para tomar el desayuno, como acostumbraban hacer desde que la operación “Unicornios Rosa” había dado inicio. El rubio estaba evidentemente impaciente por saber todos los detalles de lo acontecido la noche anterior en la torre de astronomía, cosa que el castaño no estaba seguro de querer compartir.

—No ha pasado nada —mintió—. Ninguno apareció.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el hufflepuff, evidentemente decepcionado—. Pero si me aseguré de que leyeran las cartas.

—No lo sé, Sam. Tal vez no querían conocer realmente a quién les enviaba los regalos —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a comer sus huevos con bacon—. No todos están listos para salir del closet.

—Bueno, tal vez tengas razón —convino el rubio, sirviéndose panqueques con miel desde una fuente—. Igual y fue divertido mientras duró —afirmó, sonriendo.

—Sí que lo fue —aceptó el castaño. Su mirada se desvió automáticamente hacia el pelinegro que acababa de llegar y que se sentaba, como siempre, de frente a la mesa de Slytherin.

El rubio platinado también se encontraba allí, comiendo con su habitual protocolo pero sin mirar al moreno de soslayo como todas las mañanas. Kurt pudo notar cómo Potter se servía algunas tostadas y las mordisqueaba sin verdadero interés mientras observaba atentamente los movimientos del slytherin. Malfoy terminó su desayuno y alzó la vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, encontrándose evidentemente con la mirada de Potter. Sonrió con picardía directamente hacia el pelinegro y con un asentimiento de cabeza hizo que el otro se sonrojara hasta las orejas, y bajara la mirada verde esmeralda para clavarla en sus tostadas. Triunfal, el rubio se levantó de su asiento y caminó con dirección al pasillo. El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír ante semejante prueba de la efectividad de su conspiración.

—¿Sabes, Kurt? Yo sí creo que esos dos se gustan —mencionó Sam, regresando a su amigo a la realidad—. Tal vez algún día se den cuenta y hasta te agradezcan anónimamente por haberlos juntado —bromeó, mordiendo un gran pedazo de panqueque.

—Sí, tal vez... —asintió el castaño, sonriendo ante la ingenuidad y optimismo de su mejor amigo—. Tal vez.

 

**FIN**


End file.
